Inanimate Insanity camp
Episode 1:The Race Mephone4:Hello and welcome to inanimate insanity camp,this is a show where 27 objects will compete for $1,000,000, let’s meet them! (Salt hugs OJ) OJ:HELP ME NICKEL! Nickel:Why should I? OJ: Because we are friends. Nickel:I don't have arms,and plus,Salt doesn't listen when she is deeply in love with you Baseball:Hey Nickel wanna see something cool? Nickel:Sure (Nickel and baseball walks to a tree) Baseball:Check it out Nickel:Yea,I guess it is cool,but it just a tree Baseball,not just a tree (Baseball knocks it and it shows something epic) Nickel:Whoa Baseball:This can be our secret hangout nobody can know about it Mephone4(on microphone):SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE! (everyone arrives) Mephone4:Alright great,so I will make the teams team 1(the awesome blueberry):OJ,Salt,Pepper,Microphone,Bomb,Marshmallow,Apple,Box,Fan Team 2(The cool blue):Knife,Nickel,Paper,Cherries,Trophy,Cheesy,Soap,Baseball,Bow Team 3(The riggers):Light Bulb,Paintbrush,Pickle,Test Tube,Suitcase,Taco,Tissues.Yin-Yang,Balloon Mephone4:The first challnge is a race from here to Yoyleland,the team that comes here first wins,and the team that comes here last is up for elimination,GO! Light Bulb:How far is yoyleland? Test Tube:according to miles,its 270,000 miles away Balloon:Guys I think I have an idea Pickle:You have an idea,we are not using it! Balloon:Oh come on! Suitcase:Pickle,Balloon is trying to reedeem himelf,just give him a chance pickle:Fine Balloon:Why don't we make a plane to get there Pickle:Thats a great idea,but where can we get one Balloon:I have it right here (at the awesome blueberry) OJ:So why don't we use a boat to get over there? Salt:Wow,OJ,you are so smart and your hot <3 Pepper:Gr..... (at the cool blue) Nickel:Anyone has any veticles Knife:No!Do I look like I have any? Nickel:DX,we're screw Paper:I guess we can just walk Mephone4:Well it loks like the awesome blueberry are in first,and The cool blue are in last Balloon:Cmon guys(sppeds the plane) MePhone4:Well,the riggers got in first,thanks to balloon Balloon:YES! Balloon:I'm glad I won for my team,I hope no one knows me for my past ways in II Salt:OJ is the hottest hottie I known,I even have a picture of him Pepper:I really hate OJ! Mephone4:Its down to the cool blue and the awesome blueberry OJ:I think our speedboat ran out of energy,and its to tight in here,Box,get the fuel Box:................ Knife:Yes,we made it Trophy:Yea,only because I am epic Trophy:I am way better then Knife,I don't hold a dora doll,right fluttershy?(I'm not a brony) Knife:Trophy is annoying,I kinda wish we lose so he can be eliminated Mephone4:So the awesome blueberry are up for elimination,but first,lets show the tour around the island Nickel(sarcastic):Wow,what a great host you are Mephone4:One more sarcasm and your eliminated Nickel:Wow,just because I'm sarcastic Mephone4 got mad at me Mephone4:This is the kitchenand this is our chef cook hat Cook Hat:Hai Mephone4:Before and after challlenges you will be served food Mephone4:This is the confessinal room,you already know what this is so it doesn't matter Mephone4:This is the elimination areaeac time in the voting booth,you guys vote one out and the one with the most votes goes home and never comes back,ever,so lets get to eliminaton for the awesome blueberry Mephone4:So,the awesome berry vote OJ:I was gonna vote Salt,but Box didn't give me the fuel so I vote him Salt:I vote Bomb because he betrayed my boyfriend Pepper:OJ Microphone:I vote Box Bomb:I-I-I-I v-v-v-v-v-o-o-o-t-e B-b-b-b-b-bo-o-o-x-x-x Marshamllow:I vote Box Apple:I vote Box for sending marshmallow to the ectophere (Box sends a message to mepad saying he vote light bulb) Fan:I vote Box Mephone4:So,lets get to the votes,I have 8 smores,if you're safe,you get one,safe with 0 votes are Fan,Microphone,Marshmallow,Apple,Pepper,and Salt,so they get smores Light Bulb:What am,I doing here?I'm not even on this team Mephone4:True,but you got 1 vote Light Bulb:Do I get a smore Mephone4:No,now go away Light Bulb(while walking):awwwww Mephone4:Bomb got one vote,here is your smore *bomb explodes* Mephone4:Its down to OJ and Box,the final person safe is...... OJ:Please be me Box:......... Mephone4:OJ with 1 vote,box,with 6 votes,you are eliminated,go in the rejection portal (Box stays) (Mephone4 kicks box) Mephone4:Who will go home next,will Salt and Pepper be enemies,will anyone figure out nickel and Baseball secret hangout,find out in the inanimate insanity camp Episode 2:The Horrible Scavenger Hunt Mephone4:Welcome back to the Inanimate Insanity camp,last time the challenge was a race and team awesome blueberry surpirsenly got in last,and Box was eliminated with 6 votes,who will be eliminated next,what will the next challenge be,find out in inanimate insanity camp camrea:That was horrible Mephone4:I'm working on it :( (in the cafriteria) Baseball:Hey Nickel,we should go to our secret hangout Nickel:Yea,hey cook hat,me and baseball are full,can we leave Cook Hat:Sorry,but I can't let you go Baseball:Why? Cook Hat:It's against the rule,theres only two ways you can leave 1.If everyone finished their food 2.If you had to use the restroom Baseball:Then Nickel and I have to use the restroom Cook Hat:................... Baseball:................... Cook Hat:Okay bathrrom is outside (Baseball and Nickel leaves to their secret hangout and plays video games and eat pizza) Nickel:I beat you again Baseball:I guess so Nickel:Wait,is that Mephone4 calling us Baseball:OH NO!We better hurry before he subspect us Mephone4:Alright campers,its time for your next challenge Eraser:Which is? Mephone4:|:( (fist thingy punches eraser) Mephone4:Anyway,the next challenge is a scavenger hunt,here is your recipies (Test Tube catches it) Test Tube:What is it for? Mephone4:Well,you see,I hidden the parts of the ingridents for the cake Nickel:What is it for us? Mephone4:well,the winning team will recieve cake and extra lunch,the losing team will be up for elimination Lightbulb:yum,I love cake,its better than oatmeal rasin (Paintbrush appears in Lightbulb Confessinal) Paintbrush:Its better than oatmeal rasin YOU DUM DUM!OF COURSE ITS BETTER THAN OATMEAL RASIN!!! Lightbulb:I didn't permit you to get in my confessinal Mephone4:Go! Baseball:We should split up,2 people each,and one 3 person (a few minutes later) Baseball:Okay,I'll go with Nickel,Cherries will go with soap,Knife will go with Trophy,and Cheesy will go with paper and Bow Fan:I can do some online shopping OJ:Shut up! Fan:What OJ:SHUT UP FAN!You are so annoying! Fan:Why are you so mean? :( Fan:OJ is really mean OJ:Maybe I shouldv'e sayed sorry to him,well,he did take my noodle dumpling away Balloon:I found Frosting Suitcase:Yes,now all we need is sprinkles,sugar,flour,chocolate bar,and cookies (at team cool blue at trophy and knife) Knife:Trophy,I hate you Trophy:Why? Knife:You blacked mailed me in Inanimate Insanity 2 Trophy:Why not,it was the only way me and you can be in an alliance Knife:HE BLACKEDMAILED ME JUST SO I CAN BE IN HIS ALLIANCE!'Thats so stupid (a bear appears) Knife:Ahhh!A bear Bear:sup brahs(bros),come to my house,I'm sorry I scared you guys (Knife and Trophy comes into the bear's house) Bear:What do you guys want,I have anything,dead tiger,hot cocoa,,steak too Knife:Well,we do need the recipe for a cake(shows bear the recipe) Bear:Oh,I have that,here you guys go Trophy,thanks Bear:No sweat it (Trophy and Knife runs to baseball and nickel) Knife:We have all the recipes Trophy:Yea,I found it all to myslf Knife:Trophy you jerk,a bear gave it to us,I wish you can be disquallified (Baseball gives the ingrident to Mephone4) Mephone4:The cool blue win,its down to the riggers and the awesome blueberry (Team riggers come looking beaten up) Balloon:We have the recipe(pops) Suitcase:Yea,it took us a long time Mephone4:team awesome blueberry are up for elimination again Lightbulb:Awwww,no cake :( Baseball:I'm glad we got cake Trophy:All thanks to me (Knife throws a piece of cake to Trophy) Trophy:Hey! (Trophy throws a piece of cake to Knife,but misses and hits Baseball) (Baseball throws a piece of cake to Trophy) Cheesy:Cake fight!Get it? Trophy:Cheesy you little twerp!(throws cake at cheesy) (a food fight occurs) Cook Hat:Hey!It took me a long time to make that cake,as for this,no extra food! Mephone4:Okay,so,that was odd,so lets get to elimination,so people cast your votes OJ:I vote Fan,he is annoying Salt:I still vote bomb Pepper:OJ!he is annoying Microphone:I gotta vote OJ Bomb:I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I v-v-v-v-v-o-o-o-t-t-t-t-e-e-e Pepper Marshmallow:Pepper Apple:Pepper Fan:OJ Mephone4:Okay,the prizes are smores,without the marshmallow and chocolate,but with granham cracker,peanut butter,and jelly,so,safe with 0 votes is Salt,Marshmallow,Apple,and Microphone,they get smores (Apple eats it) Apple:Its more yummy than the original smore Mephone4:Also safe with 1 vote is Fan and Bomb,they may get bomb (Bomb explodes and Fan get blown away by the explosion) Fan:Ahhhh! Mephone4:Its down to OJ and Pepper,well,you 2 were tied with 3 votes each,so the tie-breaker challenge is to eat this egg,if the person doesn't eat it,then he/she will be eliminated Pepper:eew,I'm not eating the egg (OJ eats the egg) OJ:eeew,I think I'm gonna (shatters) Mephone4:Pepper is eliminated,go to the rejection portal Pepper:Okay,good bye Salty-Salt,win this for me Salt:Oh no!Pepper!Goodbye pepper :( (Pepper goes in the rejection portal) Mephone4:Will Salt be crying about Pepper,will I get a new assitence,will sonic the hedgehog come her.Dang it!I gotta stop spoiling!Oh well,find out in episode 3 Episode 3:Sonic the Hedgehog(part 1) Mephone4:Hello and welcome to Inaniate Insanity camp,last time the challenge was a scavenger hunt,surprisenly,team cool blue won,thanks to a bear,and Pepper ended up losing in a tie-breaker,causing her elimination,who will be eliminated,find out in Inanimate Insanity camp Salt:Pepper! :(,I wish you were still here,we barely interacted in this camp,and we're like like best friends Knife:When will baby face shut up, Pickle:Idk,and I got tears in my lunch thanks to her,I'm not eating anymore (Salt starts crying) Bow:eeeew,ugly face is crying Mephone4:SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE!Anyway,we have a special guest,he's Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic:Hey guys Salt:WE LOVE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Salt:OMG Sonic is cute,more cuter than OJ Nickel:This Sonic Generation 3ds is a ripoff of the original one Mephone4:So you guys are wondering why I brought Sonic,well,here is the 2 reason why 1.I was the contest winner :D 2.He knows how to transport you guys to video game version Nickel(sarcastic):Real great Mephone4:WHAT DID I SAY! Test Tube:Wait,video game,what does that have to do with the challenge Mephone4:Because the next challenge is a video game Sonic:Thats right,you guys will have 3 life,if you lose all your life,you cannot regenerate until 24 hours has passed.There is a boss at the end,if you beat the boss,you can leave the video game world,so let me do it now (Sonic transport them into the video game world) Test Tube:This is cool,according to science. Knife:Who cares Science nerd(kicks Test Tube into a black hole) Test Tube:Science rule!(dies,and recovers) (Mephiles appears out of nowhere and kills Knife) Knife:Ow,what the heck Mephi(dies and recovers) (Trophy kicks Mephiles into a black hole) Mephiles:Ahhhh!(dies) OJ:Ummm,guys Marshmallow:Yea? OJ:I think we have bigger problems (everyone is surronded by enemies) TO BE CONTINUED Sorry for the episode being so short,it was mainly due to Lazyness Episode 4:Deaths(part 2) Balloon:Oh crap,this is not good (Apple sees a star and touches it) Apple:hahahaha suckers (Apple kills enemies) (Everyone runs) (Team Awesome blueberry walks to a button) Apple:Do I press it OJ:Of course,you press it you DUM DUM OF COURSE YOU PRESS IT! (Apple cries) OJ:Apple I'm sorry,its just that I'm tired of doing challenges,and I'm tired of our tea being up for elimination,do you forgive me Apple:Okay (Apple presses it and everyone on the awesome blueberry dies except Apple and Marshmallow) Marshmallow:I think you were suppose to press the other button (Apple presses it and all the enemies dies) (Mephiles appears) Mephiles:hahahaha(Mephiles clones himself)Wheres your team now Test Tube:Mephiles,why are you doing this? Mephiles:FOR ILBLIS!(Mephiles punches Test Tube and she dies) (Test Tube recovers) Test Tube:Oh great,now I have 1 life left Knife:Me too (5 hours later due to lazyness) Apple:Oh great,only me,Test Tube,Suitcase,Nickel,and Balloon are left,and we each have 1 life left Balloon:On the bright side,we're at the boss Mephiles:So you guys came Apple:Not you again Mephiles:SHUT UP!(Mephiles kills Apple with a choas sword) (Mephiles turns into a choas crystal) Balloon:OH CRAP!THIS IS NOT GOOD! (Choas Crystal pops Balloon) (Test Tube,Nickel,and Suitcase runs) (Choas Crystal kills Test Tube) Suitcase,he's to strong(Suitcase dies) Choas Crystal:Just you left (Choas Crystal uses choas sword on Nickel,but Nickel deflects the sword) Choas Crystal:huh?NOOOOOOOO!(dies) Nickel:I won for my team :D (Nickel goes back to the real word) Mephone4:Nickel wins for his team,now what Snoic Sonic:Lets wait 24 hours to recover the dead contestants (24 hours later and all the contestants recovers) Mephone4:The Cool Blue wins,and The Awesome Blueberry faces another eliminationvote who you want to be eliminated The Awesome Blueberry OJ:Salt Salt:Bomb Bomb:S-s-s-s-s-a-a-a-a-l-l-l-l-l-t-t-t-t Marshmallow:Salt Apple:Salt Fan:OJ Microphone:Apple Mephone4:So lets read the votes,only 3 of you are safe with 0 votes,and they are Microphone,Marshmallow,and Fan,so they get smores,safe with 1 vote is Apple and Bomb,so they get smores too Bomb:Y-y-y-y-y-y-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-a Mephone4:Its down to Salt and OJ,the last person safe is.......OJ with 1 vote,Salt,I'm sorry but with 4 votes,you are eliminated Salt:NO!(walks to rejection portal) Pepper:Salty-Salt! Salt:Pepper! (both walks to each other,but Salt crashes into Box) Mephone4:Stay tune in another episode of Inanimate Insanity camp Episode 5:Next Top Baker Mephone4:Welcome back to Inanimate Insanity camp,last time the challenge was a video game,Mephiles came up and killed lots of people,it ended up with the cool blue winning once again,and the awesome blueberry faces their third elimination,in the end,Salt ended up being eliminated with 4 voted against her,who will be eliminated next,find out in inanimate insanity camp,with our new theme song (THEME SONG) OJ:Its so great for Salt to finally be gone Microphone:Well if we're upfor elimination,we know who we will be voting for Microphone:In case you don't know who I'm voting for,I'm voting for OJ if we're up for elimination again Mephone4:Alright camper,its time for your next challenge Knife:Which is? Mephone4:Its a baking contest,here is your ingredients,and there is a reward Eraser:Which is? Mephone4:...... (Fist thingy punches eraser) Mephone4:Anyway,the reward is gonna be a pool party,you have one hour to make it,now GO! Marshmallow:I'm gonna make a cookie cake (Apple adds alot of frosting into her mixing) Suitcase:uhhh,Apple,what are you making Apple:idk Suitcase: :|,okay,I'm gonna make chicken Suitcase: :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| (Suitcase makes chicken with seasoning) Balloon:I'm gonna make a birthday cake(so he does) (30 minutes later) Trophy:Oh crap I didn't make food,hmmmmm(ding)takes flowers from the ground,add water,put it in the oven) Trophy:Oh great,all I have is a stupid flower pot |:( (30 minutes later) Mephone4:Times up,I will annouce the three judges,and they are me,Can from DOT $100,000,000,and the announcer from bfdi,lets start with team cool blue first Knife:Its yoyleberry juice Mephone4:yoyleberry!I give it a 5/10 Can:I give it a 6/10 Announcer:I hate yoyleberry,so I give it a 2/10 Mephone4:So your total score is a 13/30,next is Nickel Nickel:uhh I made smores with triple granham cracker,big fluffy rainbow marshmallow,and dark chocolate Mephone4:yum,I give it a 9/10 Can:10/10.I love smore! Announcer:8/10 Mephone4:So Nickel got a 27/30.Next up is Paper Paper:Well,I made a cake out of hotel OJ,because I like hotels Mephone4:4/10 Can:5/10 Announcer:3/10 Mephone4:So Paper gets an 12/30.Next up is Cherries Cherries:We made a cookie cake of ourself Mephone4:I love cookies,but you get a 4/10 Can:1/10 Snnouncer:1/10 Mephone4:So cherries get a 6/30,next is trophy Trophy:All I got is a stupid Flower pot Mephone4:0/10 Can:0/10 Announcer:0/10 Mephone4:So Trophy gets a 0/30.Next up is Cheesy Cheesy:Well I made cheesy crackers,get it(slaps knee) Mephone4:That wasn't funny,you get a 5/10 Can:I agree,you also get a 3/10 Announcer:4/10 Mephone4:So Cheesy got 12/30,next is Soap Soap:I made an germ-free cookie Mephone4:I love cookies,10/10 Can:8/10 Announcer:4/10 Mephone4:Soap get a 22/30,next is Baseball Baseball:Well,I made a chicken that look like a bat Mephone4:outstanding,you get a 6/10 Can:5/10 Announcer:4/10 Mephone:Baseball,you got a 15/30,next is Bow Bow:Its a cake chair(eats it)I'm getting sick Mephone4:I'm tired of cake,plus,you're annoying,so 0/10 Can:4/10 Announcer:chairs are okay,so I guess an 6/10 Mephone4:Bow got a 10/30,so in total,the cool blue got 117 points total,next is the riggers,first up is Light bulb Light Bulb:Its oatmeal rasin cookies Mephone4:umm,6/10 Can:2/10 Announcer:0/10 Mephone4:So LB gets a 8/30,next is Paintbrush Paintbrush:Wow,I made a colorful cookie Mephone4:10/10 Can:I'm getting tired with cookies,so 1/10 Announcer:Me too,1/10 Mephone4:So Paintbrush gets a 12/30,next is pickle Pickle:Well,I made steakwith extra seasonings Mephone4:hmmmm,6/10 Can:I love steak 10/10 Announcer:3/10 Mephone:Pickle got a 19/30,next up is Test Tube Test Tube:Its scientific blobs,and it taste like candy Mephone4:7/10 Can:4/10 Announcer:5/10 Mephone4:So Test Tube gets a 16/30,next is Suitcase Suitcase:Its seasoned chicken Mephone4:8/10 Can:7/10 Announcer:6/10 Mephone4:Suitcase got a 21/30,next is Taco Taco:SOURCREAM! Mephone4:0/10 Can:0/10 Announcer:2/10 Taco:Screw you Mephone4:Taco got a 2/10,next up is Tissue Tissue:Its a guitair cake(Sneezes) Mephone4:6/10 Can:5/10 Announcer:I don't want germ,so 1/10 Mephone4:So Tissue score is 12/30,next is Yin-yang Yin:Its an angel cake Yang:NO!Its a devil cake Yin:We made both Mephone4:3/10 Can:2/10 Announcer:3/10 Mephone4:Yin-Yang got 8/10,last is Balloon Balloon:A birthday cake Mephone4:3/10 Can:6/10,its about to be my birthday Announcer:4/10 Mephone44:Balloon gets a 13/30,so team rigger score is 111 points,last but not least,team awesome blueberry,first up,OJ OJ:A hot dog Mephone4:6/10 Can:6/10 Announcer:3/10,do you know what they are madef from? Mephone4:So OJ gets a 15/30.Next up is Microphone Microphone,itsss a ckae staue of mephone4 Mephone4:A 10/10 Can:6/10 Announcer:5/10 Mephone4:So Microphone gets a 21/30next up is Bomb Bomb:I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I g-g-g-g-g-g-o-o-o-o-o-t-t-t-t-t a s-s-s-s-ss-s-ss--s-t-t-t-t-t-t-a-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-u-u-u-u-e-e-e o-o-oo-o-f-f-f-ff- M-M-M-M-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-ri-i-i-i-i-o-o-o-o Mephone4:8/10 Can:10/10 Announcer:9/10 Mephone4:Bomb gets a 27/30,next up is Marshy Marshmallow:A cookie cake with frosting Mephone4:10/10 Can:8/10 Announcer:4/10 Mephone4:So Marshy gets a 22/30,next is Apple Apple:Its a statue of II2 that is made out of frosting I think Mephone4:10/10 Can:10/10 Announcer:10/10 Mephone4:Surprisenly Apple got an 30/30.Next up is Fan Fan:Its a laptop cake,I can even write my blog on it Mephone4:8/10 Can:5/10 Announcer:4/10 Mephone4:Fan gets a 17/30,so The Awesome Blueberry gets 135 points,lets tally up the score The cool Blue:117 points The Riggers:111 points The Awesoe Blueberry:135 points Mephone4:So The Awesoe Blueberry won,all thanks to Apple Microphone:Way to go Apple Marshmallow:Yea Apple:I'm glad I won for a team :) (At the pool party) Apple:Come on OJ and microphone,get in OJ:I can't swim Microphone:Me neither Apple:Suit yourself,butler,more cookies Mephone4:Alright riggers,get voting Light Bulb:Taco Paintbrush:Taco Pickle:Taco Test Tube:Taco Suitcase:Taco Taco:Light bulb Tissues:Taco(sneezes) Yin:I vote for.... Yang:YIN!I VOTE YIN! Balloon:Taco Mephone4:Well,there is no smore,today prizes is Apple's II2 statue cut in pieces,these people are safe with 0 votes and they are Paintbrush,Pickle,Test tube,Suitcase,Tissues,and Balloon,here is your II1 statue pieces (Balloon pops) Mephone4:Safe with 1 vote is Yin-Yang Yin:YAAAAAY! Yang:NOOO!Its mine!(eats it) Mephone4:Its down to Light bulb and Taco,the final piece of II1 statue goes to.... Lightbulb..... Taco:..... Mephone4:Lightbulb with 1 vote,Taco is eliminated Taco:You idiots,there is no way I'm leaving (fist thingy punches Taco to the rejection portal) Mephone4:Will The Awesome Blueberry remain their victory,will team cool blue be up for elimination,find out in Inanimate Insanity Camp Episode 6:Fathers day special Mephone4:Welcome back to the Inanimate Insanity camp,last time,the contestant had to bake something,and thanks to Apple,team Awesome Blueberry had their first victory,and the riggers ad their first elimination,and Taco was eliminated with 7 votes against her,who will be eliminated nextfind out in Inanimate Insanity camp (theme song) Pickle:Taco deserved to be eliminated Yin:Why? Pickle:Because of her past life in episode 18,she acted like a jerk Yin:Oh Yang:Adurrr stupid! Mephone4:Its time for the next challenge Knife:Which is Mephone:-___- Knife: :C Mephone4:Anyway,bowserjr2215 told me to get a great present for his dad,so the next challenge is to think of a fathers day gift,this is a team challenge,so all of your team must particapate,if they don't,then your team is automatically up for elimination,you have 1 hour to think of it,GO!! Trophy:Ok,so only the strongest people can do this,so Baseball,you can't do it,because of youre fatness Baseball:I'M NOT FAT!(kicks Trophy) Trophy:ahhhhhhhh(falls into dirt)Baseball can compete,so these are the people joining the presition thing,Me,Knife,Baseball,and Paper Paper:yay! OJ:So what can we do Marshallow:Maybe we can do the harlem shake OJ:That is a great idea (1 hour later) Mephone4:Times up,and I have bowserjr2215's dad here to judge yall bowserjr2215's dad:Hi Mephone4:First up,team cool blue Trophy:Hello and this is us working out (Trophy,Baseball,Knife,and Paper works out) bowserjr2215's dad:ummm,it needed all your teammates,so I say 3/10,if you had all your team members,you would've had a 7/10 Mephone4:Next up is the riggers Suitcase(while singing):Evacuate the dance floor Balloon amd Yin:Oh-oh oh-oh Suitcase:Evacuate the sounds Balloon and Yin:Oh-oh oh-oh Suitcase:Stop this beat is killing me Balloon and Yin:oh-oh oh-oh Suitcase(talking to Pickle):Hey little DJ..... (5 minutes later) bj2215's dad:8/10 Mephone4:finally,its team awesome blueberry (OJ does the harlem shake,then everyone on team awesome blueberry does the harlem shake) b2215's dad:I say an 8/10,what OJ was doing is horrible Mephone4:Both Riggers and awesome blueberry wins,so the cool blue is up for elimination,vote one out Knife:Trophy Nickel:Trophy Paper:Trophy Cherries:Trophy Trophy:Cheesy,his jokes are horrible Cheesy:Trophy Soap:Trophy.AHHH GERMS!(cleans it) Baseball:Trophy,for calling me fat! Bow:Trophy,and buy a chair! Mephone4:So the prizes are chocolate bars,safe with 0 votes are Baseball,Bow sadly,Nickel,Knife,Soap,Cherriesand Paper,Trophy and Cheesy,you are the bottom 2,the person safe with 1 vote is........ Trophy:Give it to me,don't give it to that retarded cheese Cheesy:Hey!That was't very shiny of you(slaps knee) Mephone4:Cheesy with 1 vote,Trophy,with 8 votesyou are eliminated,go to the rejection portal Trophy:Its all you idiots fauly,when I escape,I will.... (fist thingy punches Trophy to the rejection portal) Mephone4:Who will be eliminated next,will team awesome blueberry still be a winning team,find out in Inanimate Insanity Camp :3 Episode 7:The "Hunger" Games Mephone4:Welcome back to the Inanimate Insanity Camp,,last time the challenge was a father days special,turns out,The Awesome Blueberry won again,and Trophy ended up getting the boot,who will be eliminated,find out in total drama I-I-i mean Inanimate Insanity Camp (Theme Song) Test Tube:OJ,can I talk to you outside? OJ:Sure,Cook Hat,we have to use the restroom Cook Hat:What is up with all of yall using the restroom?Anyway,go OJ:So what is it Test Tube? OJ:Test Tube and I are the 2 smartest in this show,well,maybe Paintbrush and Marshmallow too,but,who cares,which is why Test Tube is my favorite girl in the show,yea thats right,I do not like/date Salt Test Tube:OJ's pretty cute(starts blusing OJ:So what is it? Test Tube:Lets make a secret alliance you know... OJ:But we're on different team Test Tube(comes closer to OJ):So,what if we make one to make it to the final 2,or 3,or 4,whatever OJ:Okay so lets make a deal to secretly help ourself by making mistakes accidently on purpose,and let hope hope the Cool Blue will be up for elimination,deal? Test Tube:Deal (both shakes hand) Test Tube:So um.... OJ:Uhhhhhh (Both starts making out) Test Tube:I'm sorry for that OJ:No,it was me,I don't know what came over me Test Tube:How bout one more kiss? OJ:Sure (Both about to kiss) Mephone4:Campers,it is time for your next challenge! Test Tube:We shouldd go OJ:Ya think smart gal? (Test Tube laughs) Mephone4:YThe next challenge is the hunger Gamers Knife:Yes!I get to kill people,you first Marshmallow (Knife chases Marshmallow while she screams) Apple:Knife stop!(chases after them) Mephone4:Thats enough!Anyway,the challenge isn't the actual hunger game,instead,you guys will have to go 24 hours without eating Knife(stops chasing Marshmallow):This should be easy Mephone4:Oh yea,there will be foods around the areas to make you seem more despirite for foods,now go! Yin:I'm hungry Yang:Too bad,and I will eat food! Yin:No!Wait!Don't! (Yang eats foods) Marshmallow:Yang,you eat wrecklessy,alright,you need to go to the calm down corner Yang:No I don't!(punches Marshmallow so hard that she falls into root beer) Mephone4:Yin-Yang and Marshmallow are out Marshmallow:Don't laugh about me getting hit by Yang again |:C Apple:How is Marshmallow out!She didn't even eat anything! Mephone4:Well,if you seen the root beer she fell into,she had her mouth open,so she was drinking,and she is out (7 hours later) Mephone4:So these are the people left The Awesome Blueberry:OJ,Microphone,Bomb,and Fan The Cool Blue:Baseball,Cheesy,Soap,and baseball The Riggers:Lightbulb,Paintbrush,Test Tube,Balloon Balloon:huh? Knife:Imma throw a hot dog at the team (Balloon jumps to saves Lightbulb,but pops,and Lightbulb shatters) Mephone4:Balloon and Lighty are out Paintbrush:but they didn't even eat any food Mephone4:Oh yeah,I forgot,if you die,your out,but you can't kill,or your out as well (Test Tube drinks) paintbrush:Test Tube,you just drank that thing from brawl of the objects (Test Tube turns frozen) Test Tube:O-o-o-o-o-o-o-h-h-h-h-h,oops Test Tube:I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I m-m-m-m-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-v-v-ve been f-f-f-r-r-o-o-z-e-n,but I d-d-d-d i-i-i-t-t-t for OJ Paintbrush:Something subspicous with Test Tube (8 hours later) Mephone4;9 hours left,and when will these 9 are in it,when will they eat?Al right MePad,its time too do step 2 MePad:Of Course Toilet:What about me Mr.Phone Mephone4:I forgot I tied you up and you escaped Toilet:Yep,that taught me a lession Mephone4:Go get me some wires(whispers to himself)retard Toilet:Sure thing Mr.Phone MePad:Don't you want some delicous food,something to eat??? Microphone:I can't take it!(pours water on herself,and she dies) Bomb:I--I-I-I-II-I-I-I-I-II-I-I-I a-a-a-a-aa-ate t-t-t-t-o-o-oo-o--o m-m-m-u-c-c--h-h b-b-b-breakfast(explodes) Mephone4:Bomb and Microphone are out (8 hours and 59 minutes later) Mephone4:So.... Paintbrush is left on the riggers OJ is left on the awesome blueberry and Baseball is left on the cool blue Paintbrush:I can't take it anymore!(eats a whole chicken) Mephone4:So the awesome blueberry are up for elimination OJ:I can eat again(eats blueberries) Mephone4:You do relize that wasn't from the feast and you can possibly be contaminated and you got in second which mean the cool blue won (later) OJ:I really hope you don't get eliminated Test Tube:Thanks,I think you deserve the win more than me(kisses OJ on the cheek)now I need to go to the elimination area,you have to go OJ:Okay Mephone4:Cast your votes Test Tube:Paintbrush is my friend,so i have to vote Yin-Yang(falls over)I forgot I was frozen Light Bulb:Test Tube,she isn't so sciencey now Pickle:Yin-Yang Suitcase:Yin-Yang is wreckless and mean so I vote him Tissue:Gwuys I vote Yin-Yang gwuys(sneezes) Yang:I vote Paintbrush she is a dumb idiot Yin:Paintbrush is a boy Yang:Shut up(slaps Yin) Yin:You know,I just relized you take over who I vote for Paintbrush:Hurry up! Paintbrush:Yin-Yang Balloon:Yin-Yang Mephone4:So the prizes are oatmeal rasins cookies Lightbulb:mm Oatmeal Rasins Paintbrush:Eeeew Mephone4:Safe with 0 votes are Lightbulb,Balloon,Pickle,Suitcase,and Tissues Lightbulb:mmmm,Oatmeals(eats it) Mephone4:its down to you three,Test Tube,you purpously ate food Test Tube:No I didn't Mephone4:Yes you did,your horrible at acting Test Tube:Well I have a 1.114 chance of being safe Mephone4:Who cares,Paintbrush,you were the last one standing,but youwere the reason that your team lost Paintbrush:Not y faultyou had a horrible hunger games Mephone4:and Yin-Yang,you were the first one out,which was stupid Yin:Yea,I'm sorry,if I was split,it would've been better,but I control him yang:shut up! Mephone4:Well,Paintbrush is safe with 1 vote,so he gets an oatmeal rasin Paintbrush:Here Lightbulb,you want it Lightbulb:sure Mephone4:Lets reveal the votes,the last person safe is.............................. Yin :C Yang >:C Test Tube: :| Mephone4:Test Tube,with 1 vote,sorry Yin-Yang,but you must go to the calm down corner Yin:I can't believe i'm eliminated Yang:Its your fault,your a dumb idiot! Yin:No its your!!!!!! Knife:Shut up and go you annoying freak(kicks Yin-Yang) Mephone4:Will Test Tube and OJ secret alliance be found out?Will Salt be jelous about OJ dating Test Tube?Will Lightbulb love of oatmeal rasins cookies annoy her teammates?Find out in Inanimate Insanity Camp Episode 8:The Drama begins Paintbrush:Can you believe our team lost? Test Tube:Ya I wonder why? Paintbrush:Don't play dumb with me,its obvious your part of the reason we lost Test Tube:Me?!How? Paintbrush:Its pretty obvious,I saw you and OJ having an agreement to throw each other in challenges and let me tell you this.I'm gonna tell the whole team and if we lose,you're gone *Paintbrush walks away angrily* That is the preview more coming soon Elimination Table Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Possibly Cancelled Category:Camps